To LOVE-Ru - Rito's laptop
by muumitfan
Summary: Saibai buy's Rito a laptop.


Saibai was walking in the street to see Rito, Mikan and the others at their home and Saibai actually had something to give for Rito and Mikan since Christmas was coming.  
When he reached his sons and daughters house, Mikan who opened the door was happy to see him.

"Dad what do you have there?" Asked Mikan curiously.  
"I bought you two Christmas present, here you go Mikan." Explained Saibai and gave his daughter her present.

Saibai then walked to the living room where Rito was with his dog Kimi, Celine, Lala, Momo and Nana and they were watchingtelevision.

"Oh dad, good to see you." Said Rito happily.  
"Hey there Rito and hello to you three too." Said Saibai with a smile.  
"Hi there Mr Yuuki." Greeted the three sisters.  
"Oh and we have a dog now too." Said Saibai while being surprised after noticing Kimi.  
"Rito bought her for free because she's not so fond to other people but to us expect Momo." Explained Nana.  
"Hmm ok then, well anyway here you go Rito. Go ahead and open it now if you want." Said Saibai and handed over Rito's present.

When Rito opened it he was surprised that his father had bought him a brand new **LAPTOP**.

"Oh hey thanks dad." Thanked Rito happily.  
"No problem Rito. Well i think i'll head out now." Said Sabai and turned around  
"Don't you want to drink any coffee and eat something dad?" Suggested Mikan.  
"Sorry but i have work to do, i'll spend more time with you all when it's christmas." Explained Saibai and headed out.

After Saibai headed out, Rito decided to start up his brand new laptop but when he opened it, he didn't understand anything about it.

"... what do i have to do exactly?" Said Rito with a confused tone.  
"You don't know how to use a **COMPUTER**?" Said Nana surprised.  
"I know how to use it, i just don't know how to boot it." Explained Rito with an embarrased look.  
"Go ask Fujisaki to help." Suggested Mikan.  
"But she's all the way at Tenjouin senpai's mansion." Said Rito.

Rito then decided to go there anyway and while he was walking to the mansion, he luckily met them while walking at the streets.

"Ah, Tenjouin-senpai,Kujou-senpai and Fujisaki-senpai." Said Rito happily.  
"Oh Yuuki-kun." Said the three happily.  
"What do you have there Yuuki-kun?" Asked Rin curiously.  
"A laptop that i don't know how to boot up." Answered Rito.  
"I'll **BOOT** it up for you." Said Aya with a smile.  
"Well i was going to ask you to help me anyway so please." Said Rito.

Rito then gave the laptop to Aya and she immediately started to boot it up.  
When Aya was ready, she gave Rito to do the rest.

"Put a password on it too just to be safe Yuuki." Suggested Aya.  
"I'll do that and thank you." Thanked Rito and turned around to walk back home.

After Rito got back home, he putted a password on it which was really easy to remember. Rito thought that should he make an account to a website and found a photobook (facebook XD) and while he was looking at that site he noticed that Run, Kyouko, Sairenji, Yui and every other friend he had seemed to own an account already and decided to make an account too.  
Meanwhile at everyone elses homes they noticed that Rito had finally made an account there and they immediately started to follow him back. Run had started a small chat with Rito and Kyouko.

"Hi there Rito!" Wrote Run.  
"Seems like you made an account here too so everyone decided to follow you immediately." Wrote Kyouko.  
"Looks like none of you guys didn't tell me about this but it's ok since i prefer old school talking better but i guess this works sometimes too actually." Explained Rito.  
"What made you make an account here Rito-kun?" Asked Kyouko.  
"My father bought me a laptop so i wanted to try this out immediately. Also funny thing that all you guys are online here and noticed that i made an account here." Explained Rito.  
"He hee it seems like that everyone has waited that you'll make an account too." Wrote Run with a smiley face.  
"Waited for me but why haven't you guys just told me to make an account?" Asked Rito.  
"We didn't want to force you to make an account." Explained Kyouko.  
"Ok then, well i'm going to talk with someone else now." Said Rito.

Rito then talked to many of his other friends on the website but also told them that he won't use it too much because he prefers talking face-to-face and they understand that.


End file.
